


You Can't Push Me Away

by danothan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danothan/pseuds/danothan
Summary: Hubert never shares himself with others willingly, and this time with Caspar is no different.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 7





	You Can't Push Me Away

Caspar has never been good at keeping his thoughts to himself. He boisterously announces his entrance wherever he goes. He loudly laments when he is not progressing in his training fast enough. He whines like a child when his favorite dish runs out in the dining hall. But there is one person that inspires an inside voice and a gentle demeanor. 

A swift knock on the door and entry soon after stirs Hubert away from his introspection. Caspar opens his mouth to exclaim his concerns about the new prices of armor but he falls uncharacteristically silent as pale blues settle on a pair of hands he has never seen. Hubert tucks them away under his desk, his cold skin rising in temperature and his lips pressing into a firm line. The anger Caspar expects does not come. Rather, an invitation to continue speaking flashes in frightened green eyes. 

“That doesn’t look too good, Hubert…”

“Is that what you’ve barreled into my office to say?”

“No but…” The brawler properly steps into the space and closes the door behind him, ignoring the whispers from the guards outside. Hubert simply turns his head and cracks a venomous smile. The fake one, Caspar notices.

“Then why have you decided to disrupt my peace?”

“You say that as if peace exists around you.” 

“What do you want, Caspar?” These words are spoken through gritted teeth. The displeasure is not directed toward the young man but he flinches anyway.

“May I see?”

“What? Are you out of your-“

“It looks painful.” The words fall from his lips breathlessly as he makes his way around the desk, kneeling down to peer up into eyes that are actively avoiding him. 

“It is none of your concern. Now if you would like to discuss our next advance-“

“That’s not my job.” Caspar reaches up in attempt to take charred hands in his own scar covered ones. The darkened ones flinch away violently, causing Caspar’s own to pull away in shock. “You’re in pain, can you please-“

“Get out.”

“No!” The usual fire comes back into the blue haired man’s voice, his dark brows furrowing in frustration. “You wouldn’t let me lie around injured without _at least_ coming to my bedside to check on me and here you are, hiding away in your office in pain! I’m not leaving until you let me help you!”

“Go away.”

“No! You’re not going to push me away! Not today, Hubert, and not ever!”

“Please…” 

“I’m not-“

A warm drop falls onto the hand that rests on Hubert’s knee. 

There is a single shudder of realization before his head turns away completely, his shoulder lifting to brush away any evidence of what just happened. Black locks fall into his sensitive eyes, his jaw shifting back and forth subtly.

“Hubert..?” 

“Why can’t you take a hint?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I… didn’t think.”

“That is your problem, you don’t think. You just do.”

“It’s always worked for me. But that’s not an excuse and clearly I…”

“At least be useful if you are going to continue to invade my space.” With that, Hubert finally extends his hands out. Caspar has to hold in a gasp when he sees how injured his friend truly is. The skin is unnaturally grey, veins blackened and flat against the back of his hands, his fingers as dark as shadows with purple tints. This is the first time he has seen these hands without gloves. 

With as much care as he can muster, Caspar takes these delicate hands into his own and without thinking, presses his thumbs into the cool flesh and massages. The action catches both of them off guard. Hubert tenses in anticipation of pain but the warmth he feels radiating from Caspar soothes him unlike anything he has ever experienced. The soft glow of healing magic illuminates both of their faces.

“You’re getting good at that.”

“Wish I was better at it…” Caspar mutters more to himself as he does not see much of a difference in the hue of Hubert’s skin. The purple is starting to fade away but that is about it. He begins to strain himself but Hubert simply squeezes his hands.

“There is no need to fix what is not broken.” 

“When has that ever stopped me before?” Caspar laughs while tilting his head upward, a sad smile crossing his features. This look does not suit someone as bright and cheery as him. Hubert frowns.

“You mustn’t spend so much time and effort on me…”

“Yeah, yeah, heard it all before. ‘You shouldn’t come by so often’ and ‘you should leave me to my work for days on end,’ you know that ain’t gonna happen.”

“I should be strong enough-“

“’-on my own for Lady Edelgard. I don’t need you to save me.’ Yeah, heard that too. But I’m still going to show up for you.”

An unusual silence fills the space now. This is when Hubert typically tells Caspar to leave his office at once. And Caspar usually does. But this time, nothing is said. Instead, Hubert’s frown dissipates and shifts to something… scary. A smile. A warm smile that contrasts the coldness of his nature. 

“Thank you, Caspar.”

**Author's Note:**

> war monk caspar is my favorite caspar so i needed to write him :3
> 
> i want to explore hubert and caspar's relationship further so stay tuned for more of them


End file.
